OTRA NOCHE SIN TI
by Jose Barret McCartney
Summary: Sin comentarios, solo leelo, disfrutalo y deja reviews.


_**Otra noche sin ti.**_

_Son las 11 de la noche y no puedo dormir otra vez. La habitación esta oscura y vacía, el techo parece estar tan alto… Es ahí donde te miro, donde parece que estas, te quiero, te necesito, te deseo, te amo… Pero se que tu a mi no y eso es algo con lo que tengo que vivir._

_Ahora parece que te miro: de repente parece que estas de pie frente a mi; puedo adivinar que eres tu por que distingo los rasgos de tu rostro gracias a la poca luz de la Luna que se filtra por la ventana._

_Es un sueño, es la única explicación. No puede ser que tú hayas venido hasta mi habitación… Pero parece tan real que ya no se ni que pensar._

_Me he quedado helado, lo único que puedo hacer es decir tu nombre como para rectificar que eres tú:_

_-Sakura…_

_Te diriges hacia mí, te sientas a mi lado, lentamente te inclinas y dirigiéndote a mí oído solo te escucho decir "hola" para que después tus labios y los míos se unan en un tierno beso._

_El beso cada vez se hace más profundo, cada vez mas apasionado, nuestras lenguas juguetean de una forma excitante, y es en ese momento en que te pones encima de mí y creo que sientes mi emoción, ya que solo escucho tu risita entre el beso._

_Empiezo a recorrer con mis manos tu cuerpo, ese que desee durante tanto tiempo… Toco tus mejillas, tu cabello, tu cuello, tu espalda, tu cintura, tu cadera; y es ahí donde percibo una ligera prenda en la que introduzco mis dedos._

_-Puedo…? – Pregunto un poco apenado._

_-Si, haz lo que quieras- Me respondes al oído._

_Lentamente, por el esfuerzo, comienzo a bajar la prenda a la vez que siento el calor que esta escondido entre tus piernas, me vuelve loco y tú lo sabes por que una vez mas escucho tu risita en mi oido._

_Empezamos a dar vueltas por la cama, hasta que yo quedo encima de ti, es en ese instante en que tu misma me diriges, introduciendo toda mi masculinidad hasta el fondo de tu intimidad; puedo sentir como gozas este momento igual o mas que yo, lo se por el simple hecho de sentir tus uñas clavándose en mi espalda._

_Tus contracciones son tan fuertes que me dejan atónito, la forma en que me haces el amor es tan excitante, pero a la vez tan especial, ya que siempre desee poder poseerte, tenerte a mi lado, poder expresarte mi amor de una forma u otra._

_El bombeo poco apoco se hace mas salvaje, se hace mas intenso, puedo sentir como gozas el momento, el placer cada vez se va apoderando de nosotros, nuestros cuerpos, nuestros fluidos se mezclan, nuestro calor es tan intenso, que nos fundimos en uno solo._

_Parece que ya voy a terminar, seria fascinante terminar dentro de ti… Pero en el fondo, eso es algo que no quiero, este momento es tan especial que no quisiera que acabara, y mucho menos de esta manera._

_Tus contracciones se vuelven cada vez más placenteras, y es cuando los dos explotamos en un solo orgasmo, quizá el más violento pero también el más satisfactorio que hayamos experimentado en nuestras vidas, hasta que ya no podemos más._

_Caemos exhaustos cada uno a cada lado de la cama, si bien no te puedo ver debido a la oscuridad, la poca luz de la Luna que se filtra por la ventana me deja descubrir los rasgos de tu sonrisa, nos tomamos de la mano y así quedamos completamente dormidos._

_Son las 11 de la mañana. Me he quedado dormido y he perdido la clase matutina, mi sensei se va ha enojar conmigo, pero valió la pena la desvelada (o eso es lo que creo)._

_Volteo hacia el otro lado de la cama esperando encontrarte… Esta vacía, y a decir verdad lo esperaba, el hecho de creer que tú viniste a mi habitación y que compartimos un momento de amor especial solo pudo ser producto de mis sueños guajiros… Aunque fue tan real…_

_Me dirijo al baño, pero noto en mi buro una nota y una prenda –Que es esto?- Me pregunto._

_"Gracias" Es lo único que dice la nota, tomo la prenda y la extiendo… Es sedoso, negro y aun tiene tu aroma… Tus hermosas bragas de encaje negro marca Ilusión, la prueba más contundente e irrelevante de que esto no fue solo un sueño…_

_Para ti que estas leyendo esto, probablemente ya sabes quien soy, y si no, permíteme decírtelo: Lo único que puedo decir es que a lo mejor no soy tan carismático como Naruto, no seré tan guapo como Sasuke o tan fuerte como Gaara: Yo soy Rock Lee, y nada más._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_NOTAS: este relato fue un sueño que tuve hace tiempo, (pero la chava de mi sueño no es Sakura, aclarando) y se me ocurrió convertirlo en fic tomando en cuenta como es que Lee esta enamorado de Sakura, si bien Lee no es mi personaje favorito, si es uno de mis consentidos y creo que ya le tocaba algo con la chica de la cual esta enamorado. Si te gusto deja reviews, y si no, pus también, aunque te pido no ser gacho, es mi primer fic. Un abrazo y saludos._

_Dedicado a Maribel y a Sarai Ramos Flemate, ambas de la colonia Tierra Y Libertad, de Guadalupe, Zacatecas, México._


End file.
